A New Love
by kisshuismylife
Summary: When Ichigo's words hurt Kisshu, Emiko feels it. But will she be in time to save him from himself? KisshuXOC
1. Kisshu

**A New Love Chapter 1:**

**Kisshu**

Kisshu was flying around Tokyo, looking for his kitten. It had been a year since the final battle with Deep Blue, and his planet was finally healed. Kisshu was happy about that, but he still wanted Ichigo, so he had come back to Earth with his brothers and his friend Emiko. His plan was to finally win Ichigo over.

Kisshu flew to the park where he knew Ichigo liked to go. He finally found her, but to his dismay, she was obviously still with the treehugger, because the two of them were sitting on the bench. Kisshu hid in a tree, and watched, his heart sinking, as the treehugger kissed Ichigo lovingly. Ichigo seemed to be in bliss as she kissed back.

As Kisshu watched, a tear slid down his cheek. _Why does she have to be in love with that idiot? _Kisshu asked himself. _Can't she see that I love her more than he ever could?_

Ichigo and Masaya had stopped kissing, but Kisshu was too depressed to notice- until he heard Ichigo shout, "KISSHU! What are you doing here!?"

Kisshu looked up, startled. Ichigo looked angry. Kisshu sighed and said, "I was looking for you. I hoped I would find you alone, but I guess you're still with that idiot."

"Masaya is not an idiot!" Ichigo shouted. "Why can't you understand that I'll never love you? Just go away!"

Kisshu was deeply hurt by this. It had been a year, and she still hated him? Even after he sacrificed his _life _for her? "I had hoped that you had changed, but I guess I was wrong about that too," Kisshu said sadly. "Fine. I'll go away, but this time, I'm not coming back. So when he dumps you, don't say I didn't warn you."

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Kisshu teleported away.

_**Meanwhile, back on the spaceship: **_Emiko was bored. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had all gone to see the Mews that they liked. Emiko, though no one knew it, was in love with Kisshu. But she believed that Kisshu would only be happy with Ichigo, so she hid her feelings and settled for being Kisshu's friend. She had still formed a connection with him, however, in order to sense when he was in danger or emotional pain.

Emiko was trying for the third time to get into the book she had picked up when she felt a jolt of sadness. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; as if her heart had been torn into pieces and stomped on. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to figure out what could be causing this.

Suddenly, it came to her. This wasn't her pain, it was Kisshu's! Emiko focused on Kisshu's face, and saw him on top of a skyscraper, crying. Suddenly, he stood up and teleported. He arrived at what looked like Ichigo's house, and slipped a note into her window. Then he teleported again. Emiko stopped watching and got her boots. She was going to find Kisshu, before he did something rash.

**Another KisshuXEmiko story. Plz Review!**


	2. Emiko

**A New Love Chapter 2:**

**Emiko**

Kisshu teleported to a secluded park after leaving a note for Ichigo. This is what the note said:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I'm sorry to see you haven't changed your mind about me. I really hoped that one day you would return my feelings. Without you, I really don't have much else to live for, so this is goodbye. I hope you're happy. I know I was in the way._

_-Kisshu_

At the park, he sat down, somewhat saddened by what he was about to do. Then he stood up, and summoned his Dragon Swords. He slit both his wrists, and was about to stab himself in the heart, when teleportation sounded. He looked up.

Emiko knew from the look on Kisshu's face as he left the note that she didn't have much time. She focused on Kisshu, and teleported directly to him- just in time to see him about to stab himself through the heart. Both his arms were covered in blood. Knowing that she had to do something, Emiko snapped her fingers, and Kisshu froze. Emiko stalked over, and took his swords away.

"WHY, Emiko!?" Kisshu shouted. "Why can't you just let me die? No one will care!"

Emiko started crying as she shouted, "I would care a great deal! You were so obsessed with Ichigo that you never considered that others might have feelings for you too! I love you with all my heart, and while I'm sure you could care less, I don't want you to die! I don't think anyone wants you to die- even Ichigo!"

Kisshu looked shocked- but he also was going pale. He was losing too much blood, and Emiko noticed. She undid the paralysis spell, teleported, and caught Kisshu as he passed out. Then she set to work on stopping the bleeding. She finally managed it, but Kisshu had already lost a lot of blood. She picked him up gently, and teleported back to the ship. When she tried to teleport to his room, however, she found it locked. Sighing, she teleported to her room and put Kisshu on her bed. She went to the bathroom, and got some water and washcloths, to clean Kisshu's injuries. Then she went and got bandages, and went back to her room. She cleaned out the wounds and bandaged them. Then she pulled a few blankets over Kisshu, and sat down in a chair to wait for him to wake up. Suddenly she remembered she had Kisshu's swords on her desk, and went to hide them in her closet before Kisshu woke up. She didn't want him to try killing himself again.

She hid the swords, and went back to watching Kisshu. He was still very pale, and Emiko knew it was going to take a while for him to recover.

Two hours later, Kisshu was still unconscious. Suddenly teleportation sounded, and Pai appeared in the room. "Emiko, what happened to Kisshu?" he asked, worried. "I was with Lettuce when she got a call from Ichigo- something about Kisshu saying goodbye."

"Kisshu was so hurt by Ichigo's latest rejection that he tried to kill himself," Emiko said. "I got there in time to stop him from stabbing himself through the heart, but he had already slit his wrists, and he lost a lot of blood."

Pai looked horrified. "Will he recover?" Pai asked.

"His body should recover after a while, but I'm not sure about his heart," Emiko said. "There's nothing my powers can do for a broken heart. There is one thing that I want you to do, however."

"What is it?" Pai asked.

"I want you to keep Ichigo away from Kisshu at all costs," Emiko said. "Seeing her now will just make things worse. I don't think he'll be able to teleport for quite a while anyways, but I want you to make sure that Ichigo doesn't come here, no matter what. And tell Taruto the same."

"Understood," Pai said. "But are you jealous of Ichigo? I knew you were in love with Kisshu, but I kept it to myself when I saw that you weren't telling him."

"I'm not jealous of Ichigo," Emiko said. "I originally thought that she and Kisshu would make a great couple, so I hid my feelings for Kisshu and supported him chasing after Ichigo. But after what I've seen today, I'm not sure that that relationship could have worked out. I'm not saying that I'm the right one for Kisshu, and I'm not going to tell him that he should try things out with me. He needs to heal first."

"Your sense of compassion always amazes me, Emiko," Pai said. "I'll go tell Taruto that we need to keep Ichigo away from Kisshu. You focus on helping Kisshu."

Emiko nodded, and turned back to Kisshu as Pai teleported out.

**This is my first attempt at the suicide idea. Please read and review.**


	3. A Broken Heart

**A New Love Chapter 3:**

**A Broken Heart**

Kisshu had been unconscious for over seven hours, and Emiko was getting worried. It was midnight, and she had cast a spell to keep herself awake. She wasn't planning on sleeping until after Kisshu woke up.

Finally, at about 4:30 AM, Kisshu started to stir. Emiko noticed, but didn't say anything, waiting for him to wake up a little more.

Kisshu opened his eyes, and they focused slowly on Emiko. "Emiko?" Kisshu asked in a weak voice. "What happened?" Then memory started to come back to him, and tears filled his eyes. "You stopped me from killing myself, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Emiko said. "I also managed to stop the bleeding from the wounds on your wrists. Try not to move your arms too much, you might reopen the wounds, okay?"

"You said you love me," Kisshu said. "Is that true, or were you just trying to make me stop?"

Emiko was somewhat hurt by that question, but she said, "I've loved you for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I really thought it would be better that way. I wanted to give you and Ichigo a chance to be together, since I knew you loved her."

Kisshu flinched, then started coughing. When he stopped, he said, "I don't feel good…."

Emiko placed a hand on his chest for a minute, then said, "You're coming down with something. I think your body went into shock, and it caused you to get sick."

"Great…" Kisshu said, then started coughing again, harder this time. He covered his mouth with his hand, and when he finished coughing, his eyes widened. Emiko noticed he was staring at his hand, and grabbed his hand, turning it over. Her eyes widened too, as Kisshu's hand was speckled with blood.

Emiko immediately put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and her hand began to glow. Kisshu's harsh breathing evened out, and he slowly fell back to sleep. Emiko had taken care of the problem temporarily, but she knew without help, she might not be able to completely heal Kisshu. She teleported out to Pai's lab, where he was reading. He looked up, startled, as Emiko teleported in. "Emiko, what happened to you? You look like a zombie," Pai said.

"Never mind me," Emiko said. "Kisshu was coughing up blood, and I need you to help me figure out the problem."

Pai's eyes widened, and he stood up. Then he and Emiko teleported back to her room, where Kisshu was still asleep. Pai placed his hand on Kisshu's chest, and his eyes widened. "I guess the term 'broken heart' can be applied to a physical condition," Pai said. "We need to combine our powers now, and focus on healing his heart, or he could die."

Emiko nodded. She put one hand on Kisshu's chest, as did Pai. Then the two clasped hands, and they began to glow. Slowly, the glow went from them to Kisshu, and centered over his heart. Emiko and Pai closed their eyes, and focused on seeing Kisshu's heart repair itself. Slowly, the damage they saw began to heal.

Finally they saw the last of the damage vanish, and opened their eyes. Kisshu was waking up.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked when he saw Emiko and Pai standing over him. "I'm feeling better."

"It turned out that the term 'broken heart', in your case, turned into a life-threatening heart condition," Pai said. "Emiko and I combined our powers to heal your heart."

Kisshu tried to sit up, but fell back. "You're going to need to rest for a while," Emiko told him. "Don't push yourself, or you'll make things worse. Heart problems are nothing to mess with."

Kisshu sighed. Emiko noticed, and smoothed his hair back. "I'll do everything I can to help you get through this, Kisshu," she said.

"Thanks…" Kisshu said tiredly.

"Go back to sleep, you look exhausted," Emiko said.

"So do you," Kisshu said. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"The floor, so I'll be here if anything else happens," Emiko said.

"Okay…." Kisshu said. He was asleep soon after.

Emiko started digging around in her closet for a sleeping bag, and finally found a black one. Pai left as Emiko set the sleeping bag down and climbed into it. She was asleep soon after.

Seven hours later, she woke up feeling rested. Unlike a human, a healthy Cyniclon doesn't need much more than six hours of sleep or less to get back to full strength. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to help Kisshu, who was definitely NOT in good health currently.

Emiko got up and brushed her hair, then sat down next to Kisshu again.

Two hours later, Kisshu was still asleep, and Emiko was hungry, so she went and got a slice of bread and butter. She ate quickly, and teleported back to her room. Kisshu was still asleep, but now his cheeks were slightly flushed. Emiko's eyes widened, and she felt his forehead. Then she sighed. Kisshu had a bad fever. Emiko put one hand on Kisshu's chest and the other on his forehead.

Her hands began to glow, and she focused on healing the fever. She finally managed to get it down, but it was still there. Worried, she got a cool cloth, and put it over Kisshu's forehead. Then she went to Pai, and said, "Kisshu's got a fever, and my powers aren't working too well on it. Can we give him some of our fever medicine?"

"I'll get it," Pai said. He went to the medical ward, and started looking at bottles on the wall. "This isn't good," he said. "I think we're out!"

"You're right, that's bad," Emiko said. "I put a cold cloth on his forehead, but that won't help forever, especially if his fever goes up again."

"What should we do?" Pai asked.

"I'm not sure, but what if we combined our powers again?" Emiko asked.

"Won't work, I don't have enough to help you this time," Pai said somewhat sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you were up all night after healing Kisshu's heart reading about Finless Porpoises," Emiko said. "And you didn't get enough rest to recharge your energy."

"Um, something like that," Pai said.

"Would Taruto be able to help?" Emiko asked.

"He can't heal like we can, so I doubt it," Pai said reluctantly.

"What about human medicine?" Emiko asked. "Is there anyway their fever medication could work on Kisshu?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd have to check the ingredients," Pai said. "Some of that stuff is poisonous."

"Go ask Lettuce, she should have something," Emiko said.

"Okay, I'll go now," Pai said. He teleported off.

**Well, Kisshu's not doing too well. Plz don't flame me. **


	4. Ichigo

**A New Love Chapter 4:**

**Ichigo**

Emiko went back to her room, and sat down next to Kisshu. A while later, though, she heard a commotion out in the main room, and went out to see what was going on. She found a rather strange scene.

Pai was standing next to Taruto and Lettuce, both of whom appeared to be restraining Ichigo. "Pai, I thought I told you to keep Ichigo away from Kisshu," Emiko snarled.

Pai looked nervous, and said, "She grabbed Taruto while he was teleporting, and he was forced to take her with him."

Emiko sighed, annoyed. "Did you at least figure out the medicine issue?" she asked.

"Um… Sort of," Pai said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Emiko asked.

"Lettuce gave me some different fever medications, but I haven't checked the ingredients yet," Pai said. "We kind of got distracted when Ichigo came in and told me and Taruto that we apparently HAD to let her see Kisshu."

Emiko turned to Ichigo and said, "Why would you want to see Kisshu? You hate him. You're the reason he's in such bad shape."

"I didn't mean to make him sick," Ichigo said defensively. "I thought that if he went away, I could have a better relationship with Masaya."

Emiko's eyes started to glow red. She walked to Ichigo, and slapped her, hard. "Because of you, Kisshu tried to kill himself," Emiko said in a low, dangerous voice. "I am personally going to make sure that you never hurt him like that again. He gave up his life for you, and this is how you repay him? You're heartless, Mew Ichigo."

"Why would Kisshu kill himself over me?" Ichigo asked.

"You're even stupider than your boyfriend," Emiko said. "Kisshu loved you more than anything. I'm not sure he still feels that way, but at least, he used to."

"Masaya's not my boyfriend," Ichigo said. "He dumped me."

"So, Kisshu was right," Emiko said. "And now that the treehugger's gone, NOW you want to be with Kisshu? After all those rejections and hurtful words, I can't imagine why he would still want to be with you."

Ichigo was now speechless. Seeing this, Emiko said, "I've had it with you. Pai, should I take her back, or will you?"

"I wanted to show Lettuce my lab…." Pai said.

Emiko sighed and grabbed Ichigo's arm. She teleported to Café Mew Mew, and after seeing it was empty, she walked through the door, and threw Ichigo on the floor. Ryou started to run over, and Emiko flew out of reach. "Mew Ichigo. Unless he indicates otherwise, stay away from Kisshu," Emiko said, and teleported off.

She landed in the main room, and saw that only Lettuce was there. She landed, and Lettuce walked up to her. "Emiko-san, what did you do with Ichigo-san?" she asked timidly.

"I took her to Café Mew Mew and warned her to stay away from Kisshu, unless he indicates otherwise," Emiko said. "I don't want Kisshu to be hurt any more than he has been already. I think Ichigo will only cause him pain. I'm not saying that means I'm the one he should be with; I just want him to be happy, and judging by what I've seen of Ichigo, I no longer believe that they would be a great couple."

Lettuce sighed. "Unfortunately, I think you're right," she said. "Ichigo-san never saw how much Kisshu-san loved her, even though he tried time and again. And now that he's probably not interested, she discovers that she had some feelings for him. I think she can't really live without a boyfriend. It's kind of sad, that she needs someone to hold her hand like that. I've never told this to anyone else, but in some ways, I always was jealous of her. I'm the shy girl who no one pays attention to, while she has boys falling for her left and right. I don't want to see her break any more hearts, though, so if you need my help, ask. I don't want to see Kisshu-san hurt either. It doesn't show to most people, but Pai gets really worried about Kisshu. I don't want to see Pai worried either. I love him, and when you love someone, you don't want to see them worried or in pain, right?"

"You're right," Emiko said with a small smile. "I'm going to go check on Kisshu, would you like to come?"

"Sure, Emiko-san," Lettuce said with a smile. She followed Emiko to her room, and went in. "This is Kisshu's room?" she asked.

"Actually, it's my room," Emiko said. "Kisshu's room was locked when I came back with him after he passed out, so I put him in my room. I'm sleeping on the floor for now."

"That's sweet of you," Lettuce said. Then she fell silent, seeing Emiko's attention had shifted.

Emiko had noticed Kisshu's cheeks were still flushed, and she put her hand on his forehead. He still had a fever, though it seemed the cool cloth had helped. Emiko went to the bathroom and got another, then switched them.

That done, she noticed Kisshu was starting to stir. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes and asked, "Emiko?"

"I'm here," Emiko said. "You've got a pretty bad fever."

"I really don't feel good," Kisshu said. "I was also dreaming that Ichigo was here, and you were telling her that she shouldn't hurt me anymore. Did that happen?"

"Yeah," Emiko said. "Apparently she grabbed Taruto while he was teleporting, and he was forced to take her with him."

"Why did she do that?" Kisshu asked.

"I couldn't really tell," Emiko said. "But I don't think she understands how much she's been hurting you."

"Are you sure it's not more like she doesn't care how much she is hurting me?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm not sure," Emiko said. "She said the treehugger had dumped her."

"So she's now looking for another boyfriend, basically?" Kisshu asked. Emiko was surprised to hear the bitter tone in his voice, but said, "That's what Lettuce said, and it's probably true. I told her to stay away from you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Kisshu said. Then he started shivering. "I'm really cold," he said.

Emiko felt his forehead and said, "You're burning up. I'll go get more blankets." She turned to Lettuce, who was still there, and said, "Stay here, Lettuce." Lettuce nodded, so Emiko teleported to the storeroom and grabbed a pile of blankets. She teleported back to Kisshu and spread the blankets over him. Then she put a hand on his chest, and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later, she took her hand away, and said, "Kisshu, are you feeling any better?"

"Not by much," Kisshu admitted. "I still feel really weak. I'm not as cold, though."

Emiko put a hand on his forehead again and said, "Well, your fever is almost gone. The weakness is from losing so much blood. Provided your fever doesn't come back, you should be back on your feet in about a week or so."

"A WEEK!?" Kisshu shouted. "I have to stay in bed for a week?"

"If you want to get better, then yes," Emiko said. "And shouting's not going to help you recover."

"My head's spinning," Kisshu said. "I guess you're right…. I'm really dizzy." Suddenly he swallowed hard.

Emiko's eyes widened and she teleported to the bathroom, got a bucket, and teleported back, just as Kisshu began to turn green. "Kisshu, use this," Emiko said, placing the bucket next to his bed.

Kisshu turned over and threw up into the bucket. "Uggh… I feel awful…" he said when he finished.

Emiko put a hand on his chest again, then said, "You might be in bed a while longer, I think you have some kind of stomach bug."

Kisshu groaned. "I hate lying in bed all day," he said.

"I know," Emiko said. "I'll help you get through this, I promise."

Kisshu nodded, but then clapped a hand over his mouth and turned over, throwing up again. Emiko turned to Lettuce and said, "Can you go tell Pai that Kisshu has a stomach bug?"

"Sure," Lettuce said. She left, and Emiko turned back to Kisshu. He had finished throwing up, and looked tired.

"Go to sleep, Kisshu," Emiko said. "I'll be right here."

Kisshu nodded as he fell asleep again.

**I KNOW I'm awful. Don't flame me for it. Pwease?**


	5. Sick

**A New Love Chapter 5:**

**Sick**

Emiko was still watching Kisshu when Pai came in and said, "Kisshu's got a stomach bug?"

"Looks like it," Emiko said.

They noticed Kisshu was waking up again, and when he opened his eyes, he asked weakly, "Pai? You're here too?"

"Yeah, Emiko sent Lettuce to tell me you're pretty sick," Pai said.

"Yeah, I feel aw-" Kisshu broke off as he threw up. Luckily he made it to the bucket.

Kisshu finally turned back to Emiko and Pai and said, "I feel really queasy. Is there anything you can do?"

"Not on our current energy levels," Pai said. "Emiko used up a lot of power trying to bring your fever down."

"And you?" Kisshu asked.

"After we healed your heart, Pai stayed up all night reading about Finless Porpoises, so he doesn't really have the energy needed to heal people," Emiko said, as Pai turned red.

Kisshu started laughing, but stopped as he turned green again. He started coughing, and quickly turned over, as the coughing fit caused him to throw up again. Emiko rubbed his back, waiting as he got everything out.

When he was done, though, Emiko noticed that the bucket was really full. "Kisshu, can you hold it till I empty the bucket?" Emiko asked.

"I think so…" Kisshu said. Emiko teleported to the bathroom and emptied the bucket into the toilet, then teleported back. Kisshu was turning green again, and as soon as Emiko set the bucket down, he threw up again.

When Kisshu turned back to them, Emiko said, "I think we need a bigger bucket. I don't think it's really a good idea to take the bucket away so much."

"I'll go find one," Pai said. Emiko nodded as he teleported out.

Kisshu sighed, then said, "You're sure you can't do anything about this?"

"I can find out what's wrong," Emiko said. "I'll try." She put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, but before she could find out what was wrong, Kisshu said, "Um… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I'm about to throw up again."

Emiko took her hand off Kisshu's stomach, and he turned over and threw up. Emiko rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better. Finally he turned back to her. He looked really tired, and Emiko said, "You should get more sleep, it'll help you heal faster."

"Will you be here?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko was a bit startled, but said, "Of course, Kisshu." Kisshu slowly fell asleep after that, leaving Emiko to think.

Pai teleported back in a while later, startling Emiko. "I found a bigger bucket," Pai said, holding out a large bucket. "What were you thinking about?"

Emiko took the bucket and put it next to Kisshu's bed, removing the small one. "I was thinking about Kisshu," she said softly. "When I told him to go back to sleep, he asked if I'd be here. I reassured him that I would be, and then he fell asleep."

"Maybe he's getting feelings for you," Pai suggested.

Emiko started to reply, but then Kisshu started crying out in his sleep. The only thing Emiko and Pai could make out was 'Emi'. Emiko tapped Kisshu's forehead, and he started to wake up, looking scared. "Kisshu, were you having a nightmare?" Emiko asked.

Kisshu started at the sound of her voice and asked, "Emiko?"

"I'm here," Emiko said, taking his hand.

"I dreamed that Ichigo attacked and killed you, saying that with you out of the way, she could be with me," Kisshu said.

"I'm fine, Kisshu," Emiko reassured him. "Ichigo didn't kill me, it was just a nightmare."

Kisshu sighed, relieved, but then turned green again, and swallowed hard. Then he turned over in bed, and threw up into the bucket. He was about to turn back, but then clapped a hand over his mouth again, and turned back to the bucket, throwing up again. This time, however, he didn't stop throwing up for nearly five minutes. By the time he was done, he was white as a sheet and his breathing was harsh. Finally his breathing went back to normal, and he said weakly, "My stomach feels awful."

Emiko put a hand on Kisshu's stomach, and her hand began to glow green. She felt Kisshu relax as she focused on healing him. Finally she took her hand away, and noticed that Kisshu was asleep.

"What now?" Pai asked.

"I'm going to sleep," Emiko said. "I suggest you do the same; it's getting late."

Pai left as Emiko pulled out her sleeping bag, and climbed into it. She fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, she got up, and checked on Kisshu. He was starting to wake up. He looked up at her, and said, "I'm feeling better today, thanks for healing me."

"You're welcome," Emiko said, smiling.

Kisshu smiled back, and tried to sit up. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough yet, and Emiko caught him as he fell back. "It looks like you need to stay in bed a while longer," Emiko said. Kisshu sighed, and Emiko smoothed his hair back. "I'll be here for you," she said. "Don't worry, you'll get better."

Kisshu sighed again, and changed the subject. "What did you do with my Dragon Swords?" he asked.

"Why?" Emiko asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to need them back at some point," Kisshu said. "I'm not going to try to kill myself again, if that's what you're worried about."

"That _is_ what I was worried about," Emiko said. Then she sighed. "Your Dragon Swords are in my closet," she said. "I originally put them on my desk, but that was within plain sight, so I decided to hide them in my closet."

"You must have been really worried," Kisshu said.

"I was," Emiko said. Her voice was sad as she said, "I'd never seen you do something like that before, and you really scared me. I'm glad I got there in time to stop you."

Emiko was startled to hear Kisshu say softly, "I think I am too."

**Next chapter coming soon! REVIEW!**


	6. Confessions

**A New Love Chapter 6:**

**Confessions**

Emiko was startled. Kisshu was happy she had stopped him from committing suicide? "You didn't seem very happy with me at the time," she commented.

"I was really upset then," Kisshu said. "I'm not upset now."

Emiko was unsure what to say, but she decided to take a chance. "Kisshu, what are your feelings toward me?" she asked.

To her surprise, Kisshu blushed slightly, and then said, "Emiko- I think I'm in love with you."

"Really?" Emiko asked.

"Really," Kisshu said with a small smile. "I know that unlike Ichigo, you'd never intentionally hurt me."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Emiko said, smiling. "I always dreamed of having a chance to tell you my true feelings, and I've gotten more than that."

"I'm pretty happy too," Kisshu said. "I'd like to take it more slowly than I did with trying to get Ichigo to love me, though."

"That's fine," Emiko said. "I figured that even if you returned my feelings, you would still need time to heal. You've been through a lot of pain in a short amount of time. I can understand that you need time."

Kisshu looked surprised, and said, "You know me pretty well, don't you?"

"I have a connection to you, so yes, I do," Emiko said. "That's how I found out you were about to kill yourself. I felt it through the connection. It felt like my heart had been torn into pieces and stomped on."

"That's pretty much how I felt," Kisshu said. Then he yawned. "Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Emiko said. "Get some more rest, you look exhausted."

Kisshu was asleep soon after, and Emiko got up quietly and went to get something to eat.

In the kitchen, she found not only Pai and Taruto, but Lettuce and Pudding too. They all looked somewhat upset. "What's wrong?" she asked them.

Pai sighed and said, "Mew Ichigo has been bugging us nonstop about seeing Kisshu. We can't even go to Earth without seeing her. So we stopped going to Earth, but we brought Lettuce and Pudding back with us, because she was bugging them too."

"That doesn't sound good," Emiko said. "What if Ryou decides to create a portal? She'd be able to come here anytime she wanted."

"I didn't think of that," Pai said. "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know it wouldn't do Ichigo any good to see Kisshu now," Emiko said.

"How is he?" Pai asked.

"He's still very weak," Emiko said. "But he told me that he thinks he's in love with me."

"That's wonderful!" Lettuce said. "I guess your dream came true, Emiko-san."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Emiko said, laughing a little. She went to make a sandwich, and was just finishing up when she heard Kisshu scream. She immediately teleported to him, and saw that he was still asleep. "Kisshu! Wake up!" Emiko cried out, shaking his shoulder.

Kisshu's eyes shot open, and he looked up at her. "Emiko? You're alive?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Emiko said. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"I guess so, but it felt real," Kisshu said. He looked scared as he continued, "It was like the other one, but this time I was there too. Last time, I just saw Ichigo kill you from a distance. This time, I was there, but I was too weak to move, and Ichigo killed you in front of me!"

"I'm fine, so don't worry about it, Kisshu," Emiko said. "Pai and Taruto told me that they've stopped going to Earth because Ichigo is nagging them about seeing you."

"What about their relationships with Lettuce and Pudding?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce and Pudding are here too," Emiko said. "They also got sick of Ichigo, so Pai and Taruto brought them here."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"What would you like?" Emiko asked.

"Just cereal would be fine," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Emiko said. "I'll go get you some." She teleported out, and landed in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Pai asked.

"Kisshu had another nightmare about Ichigo killing me," Emiko said. "And he's hungry, so I'm getting him some cereal."

"Kisshu's having nightmares?" Pai asked.

"I'm guessing it's because he's so weak right now," Emiko said. "I think it's a product of his mind from feeling helpless."

"I hope so," Pai said.

Emiko went and got some cereal for Kisshu, grabbed the milk, and brought it back to her room with a spoon. Kisshu looked up as she came in, and said, "Did we have cereal?"

"Yep," Emiko said. "Are you able to sit up yet?"

Kisshu tried, but fell back against the pillows. "I'll help you," Emiko said. She rearranged the pillows so they supported Kisshu, and then helped him sit up. "Can you eat by yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He took the bowl of cereal and the spoon from her, and started eating. A while later, he was done, and Emiko took the bowl from him. "I'm tired again," Kisshu admitted.

"Go back to sleep," Emiko said. "I'm going to go eat my sandwich, but I'll be right back."

Kisshu nodded, and was asleep soon after.

**I'll post more tomorrow. Review Plz!**


	7. Problems

**A New Love Chapter 7:**

**Problems**

Kisshu woke up again later that day, and Emiko made him a grilled cheese sandwich. He was still pretty weak, but the fact that he was hungry was good.

Lettuce and Pudding had started living with them, but currently, Emiko wasn't seeing much of them. She was always with Kisshu.

Two days after Lettuce and Pudding came, Kisshu was able to sit up, but he was still too weak to walk. As the days passed, however, Kisshu continued to get stronger. By the end of the week, he could stand up, but he still needed help walking. Emiko helped him whenever he needed it, and the two had grown very close.

By the middle of the next week, Kisshu was back to full strength, much to his relief. Emiko had taken a look at his arms, and though there were two scars, the injuries were otherwise healed. This was good timing, because little did they know, trouble was coming.

One day while Emiko and Kisshu were practicing sword fighting together, Pai teleported in and said, "Someone's trying to access our ship!"

"From Earth, or Cyniclonia?" Emiko asked.

"Earth," Pai said.

Emiko sighed. "That probably means that I was right, and Ichigo did convince Ryou to make a portal," she said.

"That's not good," Pai said. "What do you think she's here for?"

"Me," Kisshu said. "I guess we'll just have to tell her that I'm not interested anymore."

"I hope it'll be that simple," Emiko said.

Suddenly they heard something in the main room, and teleported there. Taruto, Pudding and Lettuce arrived at the same time.

A portal opened up, and Ichigo walked through it. She was in Mew Form, and looked startled to see everyone there.

"You've got some nerve, coming here without permission," Emiko said, crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I couldn't contact you, so I asked Ryou to make a portal so I could come here."

"Well, I'm here," Kisshu said, walking to stand next to Emiko. "What do you want with me?"

"I wanted to apologize," Ichigo said. "I didn't mean to hurt you so much."

"Apology NOT accepted," Kisshu said bitterly. "You spent the whole time I was here hurting me, and NOW you want me to believe you're sorry? I'm not buying it."

Ichigo looked shocked. Emiko mentally rolled her eyes, and said, "I think you're just apologizing because you can't live without a boyfriend. I bet there are plenty of boys at your school or elsewhere in your life that would love to be your boyfriend. Didn't I tell you to stay away from Kisshu? Do you ever listen?"

"I listen, but I don't always obey," Ichigo said. "Besides, why should I listen to you?"

"Because she's my girlfriend," Kisshu said. "You didn't really believe that I was still in love with you after all you put me through, did you?"

"What does she have that I don't?" Ichigo asked.

"A heart," Kisshu said simply.

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she screamed, "You're going to regret this!" Then she went back through the portal, and disappeared.

"Well, at least she's gone," Emiko said. "I think we'd better find some way of keeping her out, though."

"Good point," said Pai. "It could become a problem if she can get here whenever she wants."

"What if we just find her portal and destroy it?" Taruto asked.

"Ryou would just make another," Kisshu said.

"Then why not kill Ryou?" Taruto asked.

"Not a bad plan," Pai said. "He's the technology genius, so he could just make another portal, and then we'd have to destroy it, too."

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Let's just go with killing him. It'll make things easier."

**Another short chapter. I hope you like it though!**


	8. Ryou

**A New Love Chapter 8:**

**Ryou**

It was one thing to say, "Let's kill Ryou", and another to actually do it. And they were actually beginning to have doubts, since when Ichigo gave them the Mew Aqua to save their planet, they had agreed to stop attacking and killing humans.

"Killing without thinking is one thing, killing to protect ourselves is different," Emiko said. "If we destroy the portal and kill the one person who could make another, we'll be safe from Ichigo. And it's not like we're just killing him on a whim; we actually have a reason."

"True," Pai said. "Now we need to think how to do this."

"Why not wait till he's unprotected by the Mews, and then strike?" Kisshu suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Pai said. "When do you think we should do that?"

"After the Café closes," Emiko said. "We don't want to have a lot of people around when we kill him."

"Good point," Pai said. "Alright, we'll go tomorrow after the Café closes."

The others nodded, and the meeting broke up.

The next day, Emiko, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto teleported to Café Mew Mew. Lettuce and Pudding stayed behind.

The door was closed when they got there. Emiko peeked in the window, and didn't see anyone in the front room, so they went in, unlocking the door with the key from Lettuce. "He's probably in the basement," Kisshu said.

The four Cyniclons went down to the basement, and peeked in the door to the computer room. Ryou was in there, but unfortunately, Ichigo was as well. The Cyniclons pulled back a bit and looked at each other. It was going to be harder to kill Ryou with Ichigo around. Unfortunately, they didn't have much of a choice right now, so they decided to go ahead with the plan.

Kisshu opened the door to the room, and Ryou and Ichigo looked up, startled. "What are _you _doing here?" Ryou snarled.

"We figured that since you made a portal to allow Ichigo onto OUR ship, the world would be better off without you," Kisshu said. "You're going to die."

"Why me? Ichigo nagged me until I made a portal for her, since she wouldn't leave me alone," Ryou said. "I don't get why you need to kill me."

"So you won't make another portal after we destroy the one you made," Pai said. "We don't want Ichigo nagging us, either."

"Do you know what happened to Lettuce and Pudding?" Ryou asked.

"They were sick of Ichigo's nagging too, so they came to live with us," Emiko said.

"Lucky," Ryou said bitterly. "Ichigo is annoying the crap out of me, and as far as I can tell, everyone else too. She never shuts up about Kisshu. And it kind of reminds me of the way Kisshu acted when you guys were trying to take over Earth. Scary, huh?"

"Yes, actually," Kisshu said. "Considering the fact that she hated me enough to break my heart on a daily basis, I can't imagine why she'd be acting like me."

"I'm in total agreement," Ryou said. "I had a crush on her too, but that faded after a while, since she kept rubbing it in everyone's face that she had the most popular boy in school for her boyfriend. And now that he dumped her, she won't let go of the idea of being with you."

"Too bad I'm already with Emiko," Kisshu said.

"Good," Ryou said. "I think if you and Ichigo got together, she'd become even more insufferable than she is now."

"Probably true," Kisshu agreed.

"You guys do know I'm still here, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, so?" the others all chorused.

"If you're just going to talk about how awful I am, I guess I'll just leave," Ichigo said.

"Be my guest," Ryou said. The Cyniclons moved aside as Ichigo went out.

When she was gone, Ryou sighed. "If I promise not to make any more portals, will you let me live?" he asked.

"We have to destroy the portal you made as well, or Ichigo will be able to come whenever she wants," Pai said.

"Fine…. I'll go get it, it's a machine that creates portals," Ryou said. He went to the back of the room, and dragged out a machine about the size of a toaster. "Can we destroy it outside? I don't want to set off the smoke alarm," Ryou said.

"Good idea," Emiko said. They went outside- and saw Ichigo sitting on a bench. She looked up, and it was obvious she had been crying. Then she noticed that they had the portal machine, and asked, "Where are you taking that?"

"Right here, so we can destroy it," Kisshu said. "That way, you can't come back to our dimension, and we don't have to kill Ryou to make sure he doesn't make another one."

"But what if I want to come back?" Ichigo asked.

"Tough luck," Emiko said. "You had your chance on Kisshu a while ago. Now you need to get it through your thick head that you've lost your chance. If you wanted Kisshu, you shouldn't have hurt him so much."

Ichigo glared at her, then took out her pendant and transformed.

**Nice cliffie, huh? I'm going to add more action next chapter.**


	9. The Battle

**A New Love Chapter 9:**

**The Battle**

Ichigo transformed, and the Cyniclons tensed up, getting out their weapons. Ryou backed up, so he wouldn't be in the way.

Ichigo turned to Emiko and said, "I'm going to kill you for taking Kisshu away."

Emiko was about to reply, when she heard Pai say, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

Emiko turned. Kisshu looked like he was frozen, and his face was dead white. He didn't respond to Pai.

Ichigo took advantage of Emiko's distraction to attack. Emiko sensed her, though, and dodged the attack from Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. Then Emiko summoned her sword, and shot a blast of fire at Ichigo, who also dodged.

While the girls were fighting, Pai and Taruto were trying to find out what was wrong with Kisshu. He was still dead white, but he wasn't frozen now, his body was shaking. Pai finally put him to sleep, unsure what else to do. Kisshu didn't relax, though, and Pai was really worried. Finally he said, "Taruto, I'm taking Kisshu back to the lab. Stay here in case Emiko needs help."

"O-okay," Taruto said, worried. Pai nodded and teleported off.

Meanwhile, Emiko and Ichigo were pretty evenly matched power-wise. Emiko was about to launch another fire attack when Ichigo lunged, claws out. Emiko launched a fire attack, and Ichigo dodged it. Then Ichigo tried to claw Emiko, but Emiko formed a shield around herself, and Ichigo's attack bounced right off. "Why don't you just give it up, Ichigo?" Emiko asked. "Kisshu doesn't love you anymore, so get over it!"

"And if I refuse?" Ichigo asked.

"Then I'll have to kill you, so you can't bug anyone else," Emiko said. "I'd rather not, but if you don't give it up and understand that you've lost your chance, I _will _kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Ichigo said.

"Fine," Emiko said. She lunged forward, her sword outstretched. Ichigo tried to bring up her weapon, but she still got a slash on her arm. Since she needed both arms for her attack, she now couldn't attack. Her Strawberry Bell disappeared.

"What are you going to do now?" Emiko asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said softly. "You win. You were right, I shouldn't have hurt Kisshu so much. Maybe if I had made better choices, he and I would be together. But that didn't happen, and I'll live with the consequences." She turned and went back into Café Mew Mew.

Ryou came up to Emiko after Ichigo was gone and said, "Well, I'm glad that's settled. Good luck with Kisshu."

Surprised, Emiko said, "Thanks Ryou." Then she teleported off.

She landed in the main room, and went to Pai's lab. She found Pai there, but not Kisshu. Taruto, she knew, was already back with Pudding.

Pai looked up at her and asked, "How'd it go?"

"I defeated Ichigo, and she admitted she was wrong. She said she'd live with the consequences of her actions," Emiko said.

"Let's hope that's the end," Pai said.

"How's Kisshu?" Emiko asked.

"I put him to bed in his room," Pai said. "I can't figure out what caused this, or what we can do. I think it might have something to do with what Ichigo said to you when she transformed, but I can't be sure."

"When Kisshu was sick, he was having nightmares about Ichigo killing me," Emiko said. "I'll go have a look."

She teleported to Kisshu's room, and saw that he was still asleep. She put a finger on his forehead, and concentrated. _Well, he's not in a coma, so that's good, _she thought. She tapped his forehead, but he didn't wake up. _That's not good, _Emiko thought. _That technique always works. Something's keeping him from waking up. I'd better have a look. _She put her whole hand on Kisshu's forehead, and looked into his mind.

The image she saw startled her. It was an image of her fighting Ichigo. Suddenly, Dream Ichigo broke through Dream Emiko's defense, and stabbed her through the heart. Real Emiko expected to see something different after that, but instead the scene replayed itself. _That's it! _she thought. _That dream is repeating itself over and over, and it's confusing Kisshu's subconscious. His mind can't decide whether it's real or not, so his subconscious is assuming that it's not safe to wake up._

Emiko got an idea, and imagined herself into Kisshu's nightmare. Real Emiko replaced Dream Emiko and defeated Ichigo, then turned to Kisshu and said, "It's time to wake up, Kisshu."

When Emiko opened her eyes, she saw Kisshu beginning to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and they focused on Emiko's face. "Emiko? What happened?" he asked.

"You went into a trance when we went to confront Ichigo, and for some reason, you were having a nightmare about her killing me," Emiko said. "The nightmare was keeping you from waking up, so I replaced the dream images with one of my own. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm fine," Kisshu said. He sat up, and asked, "What happened with Ichigo?"

"I defeated her, and she said that she's going to live with the consequences of being so mean to you," Emiko said. "I'm hoping that means she'll stop bugging people."

"Me too," Kisshu said. "I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Emiko said.

Kisshu put his feet on the floor and stood up, but he almost immediately fell. Emiko caught him, and asked, "Is something wrong with your legs?"

"They feel really weak," Kisshu said. "And I'm getting dizzy again."

Emiko helped him sit back down, and said, "Maybe I should go get something for us to eat. I don't think standing up is good for you right now."

Kisshu sighed. "Can you make grilled cheese?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," Emiko said. Kisshu nodded, and Emiko teleported to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Pai was there, as was Lettuce.

They looked up, and Pai asked, "How's Kisshu?"

"He was having a nightmare that was keeping him from waking up, but I fixed that," Emiko said. "But for some reason, he says his legs feel really weak, and he got dizzy trying to stand up."

"That doesn't sound good," Pai commented.

"I know," Emiko said. "He said he's hungry, so I'm going to make grilled cheese."

"Okay," Pai said.

Emiko got out bread, cheese, and mayonnaise, and started making two grilled cheese sandwiches. She finally finished, and teleported back to Kisshu's room. He was still awake, luckily. Emiko said, "I made a sandwich for each of us, do you want yours?"

"I'm not sure," Kisshu said reluctantly. "For some reason, my stomach started feeling weird after you left."

"Do you think you're going to throw up?" Emiko asked. "I can bring that bucket back."

"Might be a good idea," Kisshu said. "I don't think I can walk, and teleporting when I'm queasy is generally a bad idea."

Emiko teleported to the bathroom, but unfortunately, the bucket wasn't there anymore. Emiko got worried; what if Kisshu threw up before she found the bucket? She went to Pai, and said, "Pai, what'd you do with that big bucket? Kisshu's feeling sick, and he can't walk right now."

"It's in the kitchen," Pai said. Emiko immediately teleported to the kitchen, and found the bucket under the sink. Then she teleported back to Kisshu's room, only to find that he wasn't there.

She focused on his face, and saw him in the bathroom, so she ran over and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu, why aren't you in your room?" Emiko asked.

"I nearly threw up on the floor, so I decided to risk teleporting to the bathroom," Kisshu said. "I'm almost done cleaning, can I call you when I'm done?"

"Yeah, sure," Emiko said. "I found the bucket; Pai had put it in the kitchen."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I think I'm done, can you come in?"

Emiko opened the door, and said, "Yeah, the bathroom looks fine. Let's get you back to your room." She helped Kisshu up, and supported him as they walked back to his room, which, unfortunately, was three more doors down the hall. By the time they got back, Kisshu was turning green again. Emiko helped him sit down and quickly handed him the bucket. He almost immediately threw up.

When he finished, he asked, "Do you mind taking the food somewhere else? The smell is making me feel really sick."

"Oh, sorry about that," Emiko said. She took the food to the kitchen, and put it in the fridge. Then she teleported back. Kisshu was throwing up again.

When he was done, Emiko asked, "Do you want to get some rest?"

"I'm not at all tired," Kisshu said. "And I don't think tossing and turning would be good for my stomach right now."

"Good point," Emiko said. "Do you want me to read to you? I was about to start a book the day you tried to kill yourself, but I never really went back to it."

"That sounds great," Kisshu said.

Emiko smiled and went to get the book.

**Well, Kisshu's sick again. And it's Ichigo's fault- again. And I don't want to get flamed.**


	10. Sick, Again

**A New Love Chapter 10:**

**Sick Again**

Emiko started reading the book to Kisshu. She stopped occasionally when Kisshu had to throw up, but then continued. Finally, halfway through the book, Kisshu said, "I'm getting tired. Can we stop?"

"Sure," Emiko said. "It's getting late, I think I'll go to bed too."

"Are you going back to your room?" Kisshu asked.

"I actually thought that I'd bring a sleeping bag in here, just in case you need something," Emiko said.

"I'd like that…" Kisshu trailed off as he threw up again. When he turned back to Emiko, he looked tired.

"Go to sleep," Emiko said. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks…" Kisshu said as he fell asleep. Emiko quietly went and got her sleeping bag, then went back to Kisshu's room, and set it down, then climbed in and went to sleep.

Emiko woke up around 7 the next morning, and checked on Kisshu. He was still sleeping, but she noticed he looked upset. Wondering what was wrong, Emiko debated about waking him up, but then she noticed Kisshu was waking up on his own.

"Kisshu, are you okay? You looked upset," Emiko said.

"I was dreaming again," Kisshu said. "This time, Ichigo killed you, and she also killed Pai and Taruto. I don't remember why."

"Well, the last dreams didn't come true, so I don't think these will either," Emiko said. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Ok-" Kisshu threw up before he could finish his sentence. Luckily he made it to the bucket, but Emiko noticed that the bucket was really full.

"Kisshu, can you hold it till I empty the bucket?" Emiko asked.

"I'll try," Kisshu said.

Emiko teleported out, emptied the bucket, and teleported back. Unfortunately, Kisshu hadn't been able to hold out, and he looked pretty miserable. He hadn't thrown up on himself, but the floor was a bit messy. "Sorry," he said sadly.

"It's my fault for not getting back soon enough," Emiko said. "Here's the bucket, I'll go get a mop."

Kisshu took the bucket; he was looking green again. He sat up and put the bucket in his lap just in time for him to get sick again.

Emiko got a mop and was about to go back to Kisshu's room when Pai came up to her. "What's up, Pai?" Emiko asked.

"I was going to ask if Kisshu was still sick, but judging by the cleaning materials you're carrying, I'd say he is," Pai said.

"Yeah, I had to empty the bucket, but I didn't get back in time, and he threw up on the floor," Emiko said. "At least he didn't get any on himself."

"That's good," Pai said. "What do you think he has?"

"I don't think it's stomach flu, he hasn't got a fever," Emiko said. "I think he's just got a really bad upset stomach. It's pretty obvious that he can't keep stuff down, and he said the smell of food makes him feel sicker."

"Maybe I'll come have a look later," Pai said.

"After I'm finished cleaning, right?" Emiko said knowingly.

Pai looked sheepish and nodded. Emiko smiled slightly and teleported back to Kisshu's room. She quickly cleaned up the floor, but decided she'd be floating instead of walking for a while. That done, she asked Kisshu, "Do you want me to read more of the book?"

Kisshu started to say something, but threw up before he could. He still had the bucket on his lap. When he was finished, he set it down on the floor, and said, "I don't think I'll be able to concentrate this time. My stomach isn't just queasy now; it really hurts."

"I'll take a look," Emiko said. She placed a hand on Kisshu's stomach, and after a few minutes said, "I can take care of the pain now, but I'm not really sure what's wrong, so I might have to bring Pai in to completely cure you."

"Anything helps," Kisshu said. Emiko put her other hand on his chest, and her hands began to glow.

Halfway through the healing, though, Kisshu said, "Uggh… Emiko, I feel really sick again."

"That's not good, can you try to hold it? You know it's not a good idea for me to stop in the middle," Emiko said.

Kisshu nodded, then swallowed hard and clamped his mouth shut. Luckily for him, Emiko was done a minute later, and she said, "Okay, thanks for waiting." Kisshu immediately turned over and threw up. He didn't stop for a while, and Emiko started rubbing his back, trying to help. Finally he stopped, and said, "Well, my stomach doesn't hurt, but the queasiness got way wor-" he threw up before finishing his sentence.

"I'll see if Pai can come help," Emiko said.

Kisshu nodded, but then turned green again, and threw up again. Emiko teleported out to find Pai.

She found him in his lab with Lettuce, and said, "Pai, I healed the pain Kisshu was feeling in his stomach, but now he says he's feeling even more queasy. Can you come take a look?"

"Yeah, sure," Pai said. He and Emiko teleported to Kisshu's room, and Pai walked over to the bed and put a hand on Kisshu's chest. Finally he took it off and said, "Looks like you have a Cyniclon disease, Kisshu. I have some medicine that should help, I'll go get it."

"Will taking it help me stop thr-" Kisshu broke off as he threw up again.

"It should, and this will save Emiko's and my energy levels a bit," Pai said. "If the medicine doesn't work, we'll come up with something else, so don't worry." He teleported out.

Kisshu sighed, and Emiko ruffled his hair. "I'm sure you'll be feeling better soon, one way or another," she told him.

"I hope so," Kisshu said. "I _hate _throwing up."

"I don't think anyone likes it," Emiko said.

Pai teleported back in, just as Kisshu turned green and threw up again. Pai waited till he was done, and said, "Here's the medicine; it says one spoonful a day." He poured some onto a spoon, and gave it to Kisshu, who swallowed it. Kisshu finished swallowing and said, "That tastes _disgusting." _

"Have some gingerale, it'll help with the taste," Pai said. "And don't drink it too fast." He handed a glass of gingerale to Kisshu, who slowly drank the whole thing.

"I'm tired," Kisshu said. "I don't feel as queasy, though."

"That's good," Emiko said. "Go to sleep, I'll be here if you need anything."

Kisshu nodded as he fell back to sleep.

**Kisshu's going to get better soon, so don't flame me, okay?**


	11. A Long Road to Recovery

**A New Love Chapter 11:**

**A Long Road to Recovery**

_**Read the title before you decide this chapter is bad.**_

Emiko was still with Kisshu. He was sleeping, and it was late, so she decided to go to bed.

The next morning, she got up early, took a quick shower, and went back to Kisshu's room- just in time to hear him start crying out in his sleep again. "Kisshu! Wake up!" Emiko said, shaking his shoulder.

Kisshu's eyes shot open, but he calmed down a bit when he saw Emiko. "Good, you're alive," he said.

"Another nightmare?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, Ichigo was killing you, but for some reason the image kept repeating itself," Kisshu said. "I'm glad you're okay, though." He tried to sit up, but couldn't even manage pushing himself up. "I feel really weak," Kisshu said. "I didn't feel like this yesterday."

"I'll take a look," Emiko said. She put a hand on Kisshu's chest for a few minutes, then asked, "Are you allergic to that medicine? Something's leeching your energy away, but I can't really tell what it is. The only thing that you've had lately is the medicine."

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "I've never had that medicine before. Maybe you should ask Pai."

"Will you be okay here?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

Emiko left and went to Pai's lab. He looked at her, and she said, "Something is leeching away Kisshu's energy, and I was wondering if he might be allergic to the medicine."

"I don't think he is," Pai said. "I'll come have a look." He and Emiko teleported back to Kisshu's room.

Kisshu looked up as they came in. He started to say something, but then swallowed hard. "Kisshu, can you turn over?" Emiko asked.

Kisshu tried, but couldn't quite manage it. He was obviously getting weaker. Emiko went over and helped him turn over, just before he threw up again. When he was done, she motioned to Pai, who came over and put a hand on Kisshu's chest. Finally he said, "Um… you're both going to hate me for this, but I don't think mixing gingerale with that medicine was a good idea. The ginger in the soda is causing the medicine to work the exact opposite of how it's supposed to."

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Emiko asked.

"We have to get the malfunctioning medicine out of Kisshu's body," Pai said. "You know which medicine to use, right Emiko?"

Emiko sighed. "Yup," she said. She teleported out and landed in the medical ward. She started carefully looking at bottles until she found the one she was looking for. She took it and teleported back to Kisshu's room.

"Did you find it?" Pai asked.

"Here," Emiko said, handing the bottle to Pai.

He looked at it, nodded, then said, "Kisshu, we're going to have to give you some of the medicine that helps things get out of your system."

Kisshu groaned. "I HATE that stuff," he said.

"I know, but if you want to get stronger, you need it," Pai said. He turned to Emiko and said, "Go empty the bucket and then bring it back. You might want to get another one, I think there's another that size in the kitchen."

Emiko nodded, then teleported to the bathroom, emptied the bucket, went to the kitchen and got the other big bucket, and teleported back to Kisshu's room. She put one bucket off to the side and the other next to Kisshu's bed.

Pai gave Kisshu a spoonful of the medicine, and he swallowed it reluctantly. "Remember, lying down will make you feel worse, so one of us will help you sit up," Pai said.

Kisshu nodded, and Emiko helped him sit up as Pai said, "And you can't hold it, okay?"

Kisshu glared at Pai as Emiko put the bucket in his lap again. "Fine…" he said.

Not even a minute later, the medicine started working, and Kisshu was throwing up nearly every five minutes. "I- _hate_- this…" Kisshu said, throwing up between words.

"Well, once you're better, you can beat Pai up, since he's the reason you had to take this stuff," Emiko said comfortingly.

Kisshu perked up slightly, but then threw up again. Pai was looking nervous, and he asked Emiko, "Are you really going to let him beat me up?"

"Not too hard," Emiko said with an angelic smile that scared the wits out of Pai and caused him to teleport out as Kisshu started throwing up again.

_**Two hours later: **_Kisshu was now only throwing up every twenty minutes as opposed to every five. Emiko was still helping him sit up, but her arms were getting tired, so she said, "Kisshu, I'm going to call Pai in, I'm getting tired."

Kisshu threw up before saying, "Okay, can you scare him some more too?"

"No, otherwise he won't help, and you'll end up lying down and feeling worse," Emiko said.

Kisshu sighed. Emiko then telepathically called Pai, saying, _Okay, Pai, it's your shift._

Pai teleported in about half an hour later, and Emiko glared at him. Kisshu was throwing up again; this time was pretty bad. "What took you so long?" Emiko asked irritably.

"Um…. I was working on a project with Lettuce…" Pai said.

Emiko sighed, but said, "It's your turn to help Kisshu sit up, I need a break. Call me when you're tired."

"Can I be tired now?" Pai asked.

"When did you get so lazy?" Emiko asked.

Pai sighed and took her place, helping Kisshu sit up. Emiko waved and teleported out. She teleported to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, then got some potato chips and an apple and sat down to eat.

It wasn't even half an hour later when Emiko heard Pai in her mind. _Can you take over?_

_NO! It's only been about twenty-five minutes! What kind of brother are you? _Emiko said. She went back to the drawing she was working on.

_**Ten minutes later: **__How about now?_

_NO!_

_**Five minutes later: **__Now?_

_Get a life, Pai._

_**Five more minutes later: **__Pleeeease?_

_Ask one more time and you'll regret the day you met me. The shift is two hours, and besides, I'm drawing a picture of Lettuce. You'll never see it if you keep this up._

_**Twenty minutes later: **__It's been two hours- right?_

_What happened to Mr. Monotonic? I think I'll go have a talk with Lettuce._

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Then SHUT UP!_

**-Silence-**

_**One hour later: **__Now?_

_Yes, actually, and I didn't talk to Lettuce. I am, however, going to beat you up again after Kisshu's done._

There was no response, so Emiko teleported back to Kisshu's room. "I ripped the picture up," she told a horrified Pai.

"WHY!?" Pai screamed.

"Ow… Pai, did you have to scream in my ear?" Kisshu asked.

Pai looked guilty- until Emiko snickered and started waving a piece of paper around. The paper was a picture of Lettuce in Mew Form, and Pai literally started drooling. "Pai, are you feeling okay?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pai asked.

"You're drooling," Emiko said.

Kisshu started laughing, hard. Unfortunately, that wasn't too good for him. He abruptly stopped laughing and threw up. Emiko came over and took Pai's place as the highly embarrassed Cyniclon teleported out.

Suddenly Pai teleported back in and said, "The effects of the medicine should wear off in about an hour, but we can't give Kisshu any more of the other medicine, since it could affect his system again."

"Okay, thanks Pai," Emiko said. Pai teleported back out.

An hour later, it looked like Kisshu was finally done throwing up. "I think it's okay for you to lie down now," Emiko told Kisshu.

"Good, because I'm exhausted," Kisshu said. Emiko helped him lie down, and said, "How does that feel?"

"It's fine," Kisshu said. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah, good idea," Emiko said. "I'm going to empty the buckets, but I'll be back."

"K," Kisshu said, falling asleep.

Emiko emptied both buckets, and went back to Kisshu's room. She noticed it was nighttime, and laid out her sleeping bag. Now that Kisshu was asleep, she figured that she could go to sleep too.

The next morning, she got up and checked on Kisshu, who was also waking up. "How are you feeling?" Emiko asked.

"I don't feel at all queasy, but I still feel really weak," Kisshu said.

Emiko put a hand on his chest and said, "Well, your energy is coming back, but I think it'll take a while."

"I've got a really bad sore throat," Kisshu said.

"Considering you were throwing up for nearly five hours yesterday, I'm not surprised," Emiko said. "I can help with that, though." She put a hand on Kisshu's throat, and concentrated. Finally she took her hand away and said, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kisshu said. "It doesn't hurt to talk."

"Good," Emiko said.

"What was up with Pai yesterday?" Kisshu asked.

"I honestly don't know," Emiko said. "He asked me about fifty times if I could take over, and I finally had to threaten him with going to Lettuce before he'd leave me alone. Maybe he hit his head or something."

"Either that, or he was kissing Lettuce when you called him," Kisshu said.

"I didn't think of that," Emiko said. "Oh well, as long as there's nothing seriously wrong with him, we should just ignore it."

"I guess you're right," Kisshu said. "I'm thirsty, can you get me something?"

"Sure, but no gingerale," Emiko said. "Is water okay?"

"Yeah, water's great," Kisshu said. Emiko went and got a glass of water, and brought it to Kisshu.

Now that Kisshu didn't have the stomach sickness, he was feeling a lot better. However, he still couldn't move around much; he was too weak. The energy draining he had gone through wasn't replenishing very quickly.

By the end of the week after he had stopped throwing up, Kisshu could sit up, but not for too long. It was another week before he could stand up, and yet another until he could actually walk.

Finally, a month after the battle between Emiko and Ichigo, Kisshu was back to full strength, much to his and everyone else's relief.

**I think there'll be at least one more chapter.**


	12. Bad News

**A New Love Chapter 12:**

**Bad News**

A week after Kisshu finally recovered, Pai received a call from Ryou, and called the others in to listen.

Ryou waited till everyone was there, and then said, "I've got some bad news, and I figured you should know as well."

"What is it?" Pai asked.

"I just found out that Ichigo killed herself yesterday," Ryou said.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

Ryou looked sad as he said, "Yeah, I guess while her parents were out, she took a knife and stabbed herself."

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Kisshu asked.

"Not entirely," Ryou said. "True, she was upset that you rejected her, but when the police interrogated her parents, they said she had been having problems with bullying at school. They also admitted that they were going through a divorce, and she hadn't been taking it too well. And her best school friend died in a car crash. I think it was a buildup of emotional stress, and she couldn't take it anymore."

Kisshu sighed. Ryou noticed and said, "You shouldn't blame yourself, Kisshu. She hurt you on a daily basis, she should have expected that eventually you'd fall out of love with her. And like I said, she was having a lot of other problems that weren't related to you at all."

"Is there going to be a funeral?" Kisshu asked.

"I think her parents are just doing a small family thing," Ryou said. "It's not an open invitation thing."

"I guess I can't say goodbye, then?" Kisshu asked.

"You can visit her grave after the funeral, but frankly I think it's better if you don't go to the funeral," Ryou said reluctantly. "I heard that her parents are only inviting her extended family and her Café friends. Which reminds me, Lettuce and Pudding have been invited. I didn't tell anyone where you two are, though, so it's totally up to you if you want to go."

"I think it would be the right thing to do," Lettuce said. "Are you going, Ryou-san?"

"Yes," Ryou said. "Do you want to meet at Café Mew Mew? I could drive you two there."

"That's fine, if Pai-san will teleport us," Lettuce said.

"I can do that," Pai said. "But don't you need some clothes for the funeral?"

"I can handle that," Ryou said. "I'll have funeral-appropriate clothing by the time you get here. The funeral is at noon this Sunday."

"Okay, thanks Ryou-san," Lettuce said.

Ryou nodded, then cut the connection.

Everyone looked at each other, and then Kisshu teleported out without a word.

"I think he took that news pretty hard, despite the fact that he didn't love her anymore," Pai said.

"Yeah," Emiko said. "I think it's mainly guilt, though. Kisshu's a really good guy; he probably feels really bad right now."

"Should you go check on him?" Lettuce asked.

Emiko closed her eyes and saw Kisshu in his room with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking.

"I think he's crying," Emiko said. "Do you think I should go comfort him, or leave him alone?"

"I think you should at least go see him," Pai said. "You're probably the only one who can help him now."

Emiko nodded and teleported to Kisshu's room. She knocked on the door. Kisshu didn't respond, so she tried to open the door. It was locked. Emiko was getting worried, so she used her powers to force the lock open.

She went in, and saw Kisshu sitting on the bed, crying. He looked up at her, not questioning how she got in, and said, "This is all my fault."

Emiko came over and sat next to him, then put her arm around his shoulders and said, "Kisshu, it's not your fault. You heard Ryou, she was having plenty of other troubles. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Kisshu sighed. "Would it have mattered if I had tried to stop her?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Emiko said. "Like Ryou said, she was having a lot of other problems, and there's really nothing you could have done about that. You didn't know what was happening, so no one can truthfully say that you're to blame for this. You're not."

Kisshu buried his face in Emiko's shoulder and started sobbing. Emiko held him close, and said, "It's okay, Kisshu. I'll help you through this, okay?"

Some time later, Kisshu fell asleep in Emiko's arms, worn out from crying. Emiko gently laid him down on his bed, then lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around him again, pulling a blanket over both of them.

The next morning, Emiko woke up to find that Kisshu had snuggled up to her in his sleep. His face was still tearstained, and when Emiko tried to get up, she noticed that Kisshu's arms were locked around her waist. She smiled slightly, and carefully lay back down.

**Sad, but somewhat cute. Review plz!**


	13. Sadness and Memories

**A New Love Chapter 13:**

**Sadness and Memories**

About an hour later, Emiko noticed Kisshu was starting to stir. He opened his eyes, and looked surprised to see her. "Emiko?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Emiko said.

"You slept with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Sorry, I was trying to make you feel better," Emiko said. "Are you any better today?"

Kisshu sighed. "Not really," he said. "I guess I still feel responsible for this."

"Did you still have feelings for Ichigo?" Emiko asked.

"No, but I didn't hate her the way she hated me," Kisshu said. "I would never treat anyone the way she treated me."

"I know; you're a great guy," Emiko said. "And you should remember that- especially now, when you're feeling really sad."

"Thanks, Emiko," Kisshu said.

Emiko smiled at him, then said, "Should we go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He tried to get up, but fell back.

"I think you're going to have to let go of me before you get up," Emiko said teasingly.

Kisshu turned red and pulled away. "Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Emiko said as she got out of the bed.

Kisshu got up too, and said, "Meet me in the kitchen? I have to clean up."

"So do I," Emiko said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen when I'm done." She teleported to her room, took a quick shower, and put on some fresh clothes. Then she combed her hair, and went to the kitchen. Kisshu teleported in at the same time, and said, "What should we have?"

"Pancakes?" Emiko asked.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Do you need help?"

"Nope," Emiko said. "Just put out the butter and syrup." She then got out the ingredients for pancakes, and a package of chocolate chips. Then she started making the batter. When it wasn't lumpy anymore, she put the whole bag of chocolate chips into the bowl, and mixed them in. Then she poured the batter onto the preheated griddle, and waited.

Pancakes don't take long, so Emiko soon had a large platter of chocolate chip pancakes that she took to the table. Kisshu had set the table, and taken out the butter and maple syrup. "That smells _great,_" Kisshu said. "Hey, is there chocolate in there?"

"Yeah," Emiko said. "My mom used to say that chocolate is food for your soul rather than your stomach."

"I guess she was right, this makes me feel better," Kisshu said in between mouthfuls.

"Good," Emiko said, but she sounded slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

"After nearly two years, it's still hard to talk about my mom," Emiko said. "You'd think some of the pain would have faded, but it's still there."

"And the fact that someone else just died doesn't really help, right?" Kisshu said.

"Yeah…." Emiko said. She was thinking about the last time she saw her mom alive.

_**Flashback: **__Emiko was running from the scientists who had kidnapped her, trying to reach her parents before they did. The scientists had gotten word that Emiko's parents had come to free her, along with a squad of police officers._

_She almost ran into someone, and looked up. "Mom?" she asked._

"_Emiko! Is that you?" the woman asked._

"_Yeah, they turned me into a Cyniclon," Emiko said. "They're still after me, we have to go!"_

_Emiko's mother took her hand and started running. "Where's Dad?" Emiko asked._

"_He and the police squad stayed behind to distract the scientists so I could get you out," her mother said. "Let's keep going, we're almost out!"_

_They turned a corner- and saw a man standing in front of the door. Emiko froze; this was the head scientist, and he was totally evil. Emiko couldn't use her powers against him, either- he wore a device that cancelled out her powers._

"_Trying to escape again, girl?" the scientist asked. "Even with help, you can't get past me." He took out a gun, and aimed it at Emiko._

_Emiko's mother stepped in front of her and said, "I won't let you harm my daughter anymore."_

"_How foolish," the scientist sneered- and fired._

"_MOM!" Emiko screamed, as the bullet hit her mother in the chest._

"_Emiko… please…. Run….." her mother said. Then she collapsed, and Emiko screamed. _

"_So sad," the scientist sneered. In that moment, Emiko saw red. Then she felt power flowing through her, and threw her right arm out. A sword appeared in her hand, and she lunged forward. The scientist was too shocked to react as Emiko stabbed him straight through the heart._

_Emiko made sure he was dead, then went to her mother. She noticed the pendant her mother was wearing used to be hers, and she gently unclasped it. She placed it around her own neck, and laid her mom's body straight. She kissed her mom's cheek, and left, hoping to find her father before it was too late._

_Her hopes were in vain. Just outside the front door, there were a lot of dead bodies. It had obviously been a tough fight between the evil scientists and the police. Emiko ran over and looked around. She began to cry as she saw her dad among the dead. Emiko fell to her knees and began sobbing. Her parents had been all she had, and they were gone forever._

_Suddenly she heard a commotion outside, and got up. Before she could go any further, though, a boy ran through the door. She looked at him, noticing he was a Cyniclon._

"_You're the girl who got turned into a Cyniclon, right?" the boy asked._

_Emiko nodded. _

"_Do you need somewhere to go?" the boy asked. "I think everyone here is dead."_

_Emiko nodded again, as tears started rolling down her face again. The boy noticed and said, "Are you okay?"_

_Emiko opened her mouth to say 'not really, they killed my parents'- and no sound came out. She tried again, then gave it up, and pointed to her father. The boy looked, and asked, "Is that your dad?"_

_Emiko nodded._

"_Is your mom dead too?" the boy asked. Emiko nodded again._

_The boy held out a hand, and said, "If you want, you can help me and my brothers. You'd have a home."_

_Emiko hesitated, then shrugged and put her hand in the boy's. He teleported to a large room, and said, "This is our spaceship, and I'm Kisshu. My brothers, Pai and Taruto, are around somewhere. Our mission is to eliminate the human race, so our people will have a place to live. You can help us, if you want. If not, you can stay here anyways." Kisshu looked a bit embarrassed as he said, "None of us can cook."_

_Emiko tilted her head to one side, then nodded. "Good," Kisshu said. "You should probably meet my brothers, I'll go get them." He teleported out, and returned five minutes later with an older Cyniclon, and a smaller Cyniclon child. "This is Pai-" he pointed to the older one- "And this is Taruto," he said, pointing to the child. Taruto waved, while Pai bowed slightly. Emiko bowed back, then waved._

"_What is your name?" Pai asked._

_Emiko tried to speak again, but still couldn't. _

"_Her parents were killed today," Kisshu said. "I think she lost her voice from shock."_

"_I'll go get a notebook," Pai said. He teleported out and returned with a notebook and a pen, which he handed to Emiko. Emiko nodded, and opened the notebook. Then she wrote, My name is Emiko._

_Pai read this and told the others, "Her name's Emiko. Emiko, do you know how to use your powers?"_

_Emiko shook her head. Pai thought, then said, "Kisshu, you get to train her. You'd be the best at it."_

"_Okay," Kisshu said. "Can you find out all that she can do?"_

"_Sure," Pai said. "Emiko, come here."_

_Emiko came over nervously, and Pai put a hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes, then said, "Wow, that's a lot." He turned to Kisshu and said, "She can summon a weapon, fly, teleport, and use telepathy, but she can also temporarily paralyze people, read minds, heal, use telekinesis, sense other's emotions, blow up mechanical things, and form mental connections with those she feels close to."_

"_I don't know how to do even half of that," Kisshu said. "I can teach her what I know, but you'll be figuring out the rest. And you get to teach her how to heal."_

"_I know," Pai said._

"_What kind of weapon do you think she'll have?" Taruto asked._

_Emiko remembered the feeling of holding her sword, and threw out her right arm. The sword from before appeared again. She studied it, then looked at the others. They were all speechless. "You can summon your weapon _already_?" Kisshu asked._

_Emiko nodded, and opened the notebook, then wrote, 'I avenged my mom with it'. She handed the notebook to Pai, who read the words out loud. _

"_Do you know anything about sword fighting?" Pai asked. Emiko shook her head. "Kisshu will teach you," Pai told her. "I think we'd better get you some different clothes first though."_

_Emiko looked down at her rather dirty clothing, and looked back at Pai, then tilted her head to one side. "Come with me," he said. He led her to a room with a bed and a desk, as well as a closet. He opened the closet and said, "My friend Akai kept her stuff in here. You can use it, and this will be your room. Come find me when you've changed. The bathroom's two doors down the hall." He teleported out, and Emiko looked through the clothes. She found a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt, as well as underclothes. She took the clothes and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and put on the clothes. She went back to the room, found a comb, and neatly combed out her hair. She tucked the necklace she had taken from her mother under the shirt, and picked up a pair of black boots. She put them on and went to find Pai and the others. _

_They were waiting in the main room, and when she came in, Pai said, "Good, you're back. Kisshu, take Emiko to the training room and start teaching her how to use her powers." Kisshu nodded, and teleported Emiko to the training room._

_Over the next three months, Emiko trained under Kisshu every day. She was a quick learner, and as time went on, she grew to enjoy spending time with Kisshu in particular. Kisshu was really nice to her, and under the influence of his kindness, she started to get her voice back. Six months after she joined the Cyniclons, she could talk again, and she had almost complete control of her many abilities. This was good timing, since the Mew Project was just starting, and the war began._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Kisshu watched Emiko think as he washed the dishes. He was glad she had joined them, and he was glad she loved him.

**It's not over yet!**


	14. The End

**A New Love Chapter 14:**

**The End**

It had been six years since Ichigo's suicide, and Kisshu had finally stopped blaming himself. He and Emiko were now married, as were Pai and Lettuce. Pudding and Taruto were getting married next month, and the preparations were already underway.

They had all returned to Cyniclonia, and since the planet was healed, everyone was happy.

Pai was still a scientist, and Lettuce was his assistant. They were currently working on a project to create a new kind of fruit that would heal injuries.

Pudding and Taruto had become a big hit with younger kids, since they were both performers now.

Kisshu and Emiko both took jobs at the military academy, teaching younger Cyniclons to use their powers. They also offered sword fighting lessons to anyone interested. The military currently had nothing to do, but at least if there was a threat, they would be ready.

**I know this is insanely short, and the ending isn't great, but that's all I could think of. I hope people will still review, and tell me what you thought of my story. I'll take requests for new stories, too. Ja ne!**


End file.
